dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Flowing dress
II }} The flowing dress (formerly water flying clothes & water robe) is a powerful robe commonly used by spellcasters in the Dragon Quest series. It offers amazing protection against fire and ice attacks. Despite its name, it can be equipped by both male and female characters in most cases. Appearances Dragon Quest II The flowing dress has a defense bonus of +35 in the original, and +65 in all other versions. It protects against fire attacks by 50% and damage caused by swamps and magma tiles. It can be worn by all three characters. The robe is obtained by giving the Subtle Shuttle and Celestial Skein to Don Calico in Slewse. The wizened weaver will not finish his work until the player saves their game and begins again. In the original version, multiple copies of the dress can be obtained by gathering the skein and shuttle again. This will only work once, however. Additionally, because Don Calico wove it specifically for her, the dress cannot be received if the Princess of Moonbrooke's inventory is full. Dragon Quest III The flowing dress has a defense bonus of +50 (+40 in the original) and can be worn by Mages, as well as Sages in all remake versions of the game. It reduces spell and breath damage by 1/3rd in all versions, and can be purchased in Kol for 12,500 gold and sold for 9,375. Dragon Quest IV The flowing dress has a defense bonus of +43 and reduces frizz, sizz, bang, and fire and ice breath damage by 1/3rd. It can be worn by Borya, Maya, and Meena. Orifiela has this among her equipment. It can be purchased for 15,000 gold and sold for 11,250. If appraised by Torneko, he mentions that it goes all the way back to the time of the faeries. He also states that it is spun on a holy loom with threads of rain and dew, referencing its method of acquisition in Dragon Quest II. Dragon Quest V The flowing dress has a defense bonus of +55, and protects against frizz, sizz, and fire breath by 25. It can be bought in Faerie Lea for 14,800 gold and sold for 11,100 gold. Bianca, Nera, Debora, and the Hero's daughter can equip it, along with many of the monster allies. Dragon Quest VI The flowing dress can be bought for 14,800 gold in Turnscote, Lower Weaver's Peak, Despairia, and in the well east of Port Haven. It has a defense bonus of +65 and style bonus of +42, and will reduce frizz, sizz, bang, and fire breath damage by 30. It can be equipped by Milly, Ashlynn, and Nevan. Dragon Quest VII The flowing dress can be purchased from Buccanham for 16,000 gold and sold for 8,000 gold. It has a defense bonus of +65 and an style bonus of +42. Maribel, Ruff, and Sir Mervyn can equip it. It features the same elemental protection as in VI. Flowing dresses can also be won as prizes from the Lucky Panel at the Casinos in Buccanham and the Haven. Dragon Quest VIII The flowing dress has a defense bonus of +59 and reduces frizz, sizz, bang, and both types of breath damage by 1/3rd. It can only be worn by Jessica and Red. It can be bought for 14,800 gold at Tryan Gully and sold for 7,400 gold. It can also be upgraded into the angel's robe and the Oriental warrior wear through alchemy. Dragon Quest IX Flowing dress|console = DS:DQ9}} }} Dragon Quest X Comes with a top portion and a bottom portion. Gallery DQII - Flowing dress.png|Alternate artwork. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest II armor Category:Dragon Quest III armor Category:Dragon Quest IV armor Category:Dragon Quest V armor Category:Dragon Quest VI armor Category:Dragon Quest VII armor Category:Dragon Quest VIII armor Category:Dragon Quest IX robes Category:Dragon Quest X robes Category:Dragon Quest XI robes